Recently, various electronic devices such as tablet computers, PDAs and smartphones have been developed. Most of these electronic devices comprise a touchscreen display for facilitating an input operation by the user, and some of them further comprise a handwriting function. Therefore, the user can create with these electronic devices a document including not only text and images but also handwritten characters and figures.
Here, there is a method of assisting the user to enter a character string such as a word by using a history of a character string which has been input by the user when the user inputs. For example, the size of a character string input by the assistance may be adjusted and displayed on the basis of the size of a handwritten character string which has been input immediately before. There are cases where a character string as adjusted in size to be displayed becomes distorted.